Deceptions of the heart
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: Let me love you." The weapon hesitated over the space where his heart lay as her thoughts were clouded over as the words sunk in replacing them with loving feeling that were not her own. RidoXYuki 'lemon'
1. Chapter 1

**Deceptions of the heart**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Juuri.." He whispered, dragging out the sound of the 'I' in his deep voice. "You've come back to me."  
"I am not my Mother!" The female protested, trying to fight her way out of her Uncles grip, her weapon raising in the air as she succeeded in lifting her hand.  
A throaty chuckle rumbled through the elder as he pressed his cheek against his nieces throat. "No, you're much better. You're Juuri's daughter. You're going to come with me and let me love you, aren't you, Yuki?" His face turned to the side so he could press a kiss to the base of her throat. "Let me love you."  
The blade of her weapon hesitated over the space where his heart lay, the beating of it echoing through her ears as the newly re-awoken Princess's thoughts were clouded over as the words sunk in, bringing with them an order that was impossible to dis-obey and replacing them with loving feelings that were not her own. The Artemis scythe fell from her loosened grip, falling to the ground with a loud clatter and she could feel the pressure of his smirk against her skin. A small part of the young Pureblood knew that her Uncle had used his powers to make her a subject to his will, and that she was too young and inexperienced to fight against him. The rational part of her mind, however, was over-powered by the intensity of her current feeling of love towards her elder.

Rido spun Yuki around to look in her eyes, his smirk growing as he saw the hazy look there that told him his plan was working.  
"Tell me you love me, Yuki." He ordered, one of his fingers rising to stroke her cheek again and again, as if to see whether he liked the feel of it.  
"I love you, Rido- Sama." The older Pureblood's face seemed to soften slightly as the words sounded through his ears, but a smell he found unpleasant floated through the air before he could enjoy them fully and he watched awareness filter through the girls eyes again.  
"Onii- Sama..." She whispered, moving towards where the scent was strongest but Rido grabbed her wrists and yanked her towards him, forcing her to meet his furious gaze.  
"He doesn't love you, Yuki." The elder didn't know exactly why he was doing what he was, whether it was just because she was Juuri's daughter, or it was payback to his so-called nephew. Whatever the reason, the next words that came out of his mouth was full of emotion, even though it was an order. "Come with me. Be by my side."

* * *

Kaname reached the highest roof of the school building, to where he last felt the presence of his sister, and his calm expression showed nothing of the overwhelming dread that was rising through him as he anxiously searched the space. His hands turned into fists at his side as he caught the sight of Rido and Yuki together, their mixed scents wouldn't be so strong unless they were close together. His nails cut into his palms as the image of his 'Uncle' with his arms wrapped around Yuki passed through his mind. He made his way over to the side of the roof in long strides, leaving bloody handprints on the banister as he pressed down on it to look over the grounds, his eyes uncharacteristically widening as he caught sight of a group of bats flying close together. They were moving too gracefully to be normal bats, yet there was too many to be just one Pureblood.  
The males grip on the banister tightend as he watched the bats disappear from his sight, the stone cracking under the pressure his hands were creating.  
"Yuki..."  
"K-Kaname- Sama?" The nervous voice of Aidou Hanabusa sounded. "Where's Yuki- Sama?"  
The brunette sighed silently before turning around to see a group of Nobles looking at him in concern. "Yuki is...she's gone."

* * *

Rido chuckled as he looked above him. A small group of bats circled around anxiously over his head. "Close your eyes. All of them, and imagine your body, now imagine morphing into yourself." He rolled his as he saw the bats meld into each other, taking the basic shape of a person dressed in the Cross Academy Day Class uniform before bringing out the details of Kuran Yuki. Her slim body and small breasts filled the uniform, her hair swinging down to her waist and her face formed into her normal image.  
Rido walked over to the teenager and pushed his finger against her nose lightly as he spoke. "Good girl. Now, we should get inside before the sun comes up and hurts our eyes. We both need time to adjust."  
He took the silent girls hand inside his much larger one and pulled her along with him as he walked, adjusting the size of his steps so she could keep up with him. Yuki's dark eyes took in every part of the woods that surrounded them as they walked, sneaking peaks up at her Uncle through her long hair, watching as the moonlight played on his skin and the grin that seemed to grow each time she looked. After a few minutes of the game, her eyes flickered up again to see him staring sideways at her, humoured.  
"Like what you see?" He asked, secretly finding it adorable when she blushed and looked down, moving her head so her hair covered her face. Rido found himself chuckling wholeheartedly and squeezing her hand gently without his brain telling him to do so. They eventually reached their destination, stopping at a set of iron gates that was twice as tall as the female, a large house was visible through the bars of the gate. A figure covered in a jet black cloak appeared in front of them, bowing lowly towards the Purebloods before pushing the gates open, loud creaks from the un- used iron echoing through the darkness and the light from the moon flashing on the Kuran Crest as it separated in the center.

* * *

"We're sharing a room?" Yuki asked, wide eyed as she stared at the only bed in the room, it was a four postered king sized bed, the dark wood frame carved with spectacular designs. The bed itself was dressed in black silk sheets.  
"Is that a problem?" The elder spoke, humoured as he watched her shake her head. "Good."  
Rido sauntered over to the large bed and sat down at the foot of it as he stared at the girl still standing in the open doorway. Her eyes scanned the room, looking at every part of it. Everywhere but him. Her innocence seemed to radiate off he in waves and he revelled in it and, to his deep surprise, the Pureblood found that, in that moment, he wanted nothing more then to strip that innocence away.  
"Yuki." He called, plastering a smile on his face when she looked up hesitantly, her cheeks stained bright red. He closed his mis-matched eyes as he felt the warmth of her heated blood swim through the air and hit him with his heightened senses. When they opened again, they glowed a brilliant red that seemed to dominate the dimly lighted room. "Come here."  
He extended a hand towards the girl when she instantly began walking, grasping her fingers as she reached him and tugged on her, his free hand gripping her small hips to force her to straddle his lap. A small smile formed as he heard her gasp in surprise when she felt her Uncles warm breath against her neck and her hand gripped his shirt.  
"Yuki.." He purred against her skin, nuzzling his mature face into her throat and felt the blood pump under his lips as he kissed her neck.  
"Ri-Rido- Sama?" Yuki stuttered, her eyes slipping close at the contact whilst her hand tightened its grip at the fabric that covered his body.  
"Shh." He slid his tongue over her warm skin, nearly groaning as she whimpered and tightened her legs around his waist.  
Yuki's breathing spiked as she felt the sharp pricks of his fangs against her neck as she prepared herself for the bite she knew was coming.  
"Relax." He whispered before increasing the pressure on his nieces neck, his fangs sinking in slowly as he savoured the feeling of the girls thick Kuran blood as it entered his mouth and he rolled the droplets of blood around on his tongue as he closed his eyes.  
A loud moan escaped from the females lip as he bit down with more strength, causing Yuki to fidget in the mans lap and a thickness to stiffen under her as she brushed against him. Rido hissed at the movement, unconsciously gripping her hips and making her move against him again, caught up in the feeling that it brought him.

The thirst that Rido hadn't been able to quench for so many years dulled much quicker then he expected. The male had anticipated that he would have to drink the girl dry to feel an effect. He had tried for years to stop the thirst, and eventually gave up hope, yet here he was, finding himself full after just a couple of minutes. He internally checked himself to see if there was something wrong with the effect she had on him and he felt something twitch between his thighs again and he smirked slightly. It appeared the girl had more then one effect on him. Rido took one more sip, just for the taste of the sweet liquid before pulling his fangs out and using his tongue to lap at the few drops of blood that oozed out of the already healing wound.  
He leaned his head back, his curly hair brushing at the side of his face and stared at the girl sitting on him. He looked deep into her red- brown eyes, almost getting lost in the purity that seemed to scream from them. She was so innocent in almost made him laugh, but the way she looked at him right there, with her blush still intact brought a softness in him that he almost forgot he had and he reached his hand up, his fingers hesitating briefly before he stroked her face with gentle touches, moving a few stray strands of hair that prevented him from seeing her beautiful features clearly. Yuki reminded him so much of his beloved Juuri, to the point of where it almost hurt to look at her, yet he could tell the differences, too. See that, even though she looked like his sister, Yuki was a completely different person.

Rido knew that she wouldn't be under his control forever, that one day she'd grow strong enough to fight against the spell that he put her under, and that, as soon as she did, she'd leave him and that thought put a uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'May aswell enjoy it while it lasts' he thought as he ran his index finger against his sisters face, sliding it all the way down so it could stroll against the fabric above her left breast, enjoying the quiet gasp that came through her lips.  
"Yuki. Do you want me to feel good?" His seductive voice sounded in her ears.  
"Of course, Rido- Sama." Her response was automatic.  
"Will you do anything for me?" He already knew what her answer would be, he just wanted to see and hear the obedience he hadn't been able to obtain from Juuri.  
"Of course, Rido- Sama."  
He gripped both of her legs, drawing them out so they connected with the other behind him before sliding his hands up the length of her legs to hold her waist as he stood up, his hands keeping her in place. The elder turned around, lifting the bottom part of his leg to kneel on the bed as he crawled on it, lying Yuki down as he stared down at her hungrily, snapping his hand back to keep her still when she tried to set her legs down.  
"Rido- Sa-" He cut her off with his lips, kissing her forcefully and shoving his tongue into her mouth when she opened it in an attempt to breathe.  
"Mmm." She moaned under him as he pressed against her, the hardness of his arousal pressing  
against her inner thigh. He inhaled deeply through his nose as a sweet smell filled the air when a layer of wetness pooled inbetween Yuki's legs, a quiet whimper escaping her when he pulled their lips apart and she lifted he head from the bed, trying to force contact with his mouth again.

Her Uncles lips headed south, kissing along her throat as his hands went further down, pulling at the red fabric of her Day Class uniform bow, removing it before setting to work on her jacket, pulling the buttons off the material in his impatience to see more of her. A feral growl came from him when he took note of another layer of clothing keeping him away from his chest and he hurried to unbutton it, lifting her up from the bed long enough to pull the articles of clothing from her shoulders and dropping them down beside the couple. He unclipped the clasp of he bra before setting her back down, pulling at the final restraint that divided his attention from her. His lips instantly went back to her skin when the top part of her body was free of all clothing, kissing down her collar bone and making his way down to her breast, taking one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly, as not to hurt her. The moan that slipped past her clenched teeth did unexpected things to the older Pureblood, his already hard member stiffend more and he found himself sucking harder at her breast whilst one of his fingers toyed with her inner thigh, tracing patterns on her skin, trying to coax another moan from her. Rido sighed slightly when the noise came and he released her nipple, leaning up to kiss her as he un-attached her legs and held them straight against the bed as he pulled her skirt down, letting his fingers stroke the skin as they moved down, enjoying the feel of goosebumps as they appeared at his touch.

He released her lips again, trying to calm his ragged breathing as he tolled them both over so they were facing each other on their sides and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to press at the opening of his shirt where it showed parts of his pale skin.  
"Take my shirt off." He ordered, letting his hand drop as his eyes slid close.  
Yuki immediately complied, her fingers gently popping the buttons out of their holes on his black shirt, slowly exposing more of his well defined chest, and the teenager found that she couldn't look away as she began to uncover his taut stomach. She pushed the fabric off him as far as she could, having to leave one arm still covered as it was against the bed under him. Yuki didn't get long to examine her Uncles perfectly muscled chest, as she was soon given another order.  
"Touch me."  
She started at his stomach, running her small fingers on the lines that shaped his body before going up to his chest, stroking his nipples that perked up at her touch. Rido shivered at the movements, unusually vulnerable as he soaked in the feelings that Yuki brought with her.  
A silent hiss passed through him as he felt her other hand beginning to un-do his belt without him telling her to, the metal clinking as it came apart.  
"Yuki..." The males head leaned into the pillow beneath him as she pulled his tight fitting bottoms down, leaving them at his ankles where he kicked them off, the bed vibrating under his hurried actions.  
His groan echoed around the room when her fingers tugged at the waistband of his underwear, shyly pulling them down at an un-bearingly slow place. Her hand surrounded his length, moving unexperiencingly against him, her grip tightening a little when he bucked his hips towards her.  
"That's right." He gasped. "Ah..just like that."  
Rido helped the teenager create a steady rhythm, his breathing erratic as a familiar heat rose in him after a while.  
"Stop, Yuki...stop."  
Her hand froze, ceasing movement against him and let go, watching her Uncle as he gulped loudly before opening his eyes, the fierce lust contained in them causing another flush of wetness escape Yuki as he re-positioned them again, back to him straddling her as his eyes maintained contact with hers.  
He paid close attention to her as his hands crawled down, watching her expressions as his fingers teased her through her underwear, feeling the dampness that coated the fabric. Her lips parted in surprise, her eyes clamping shut.  
"Look at me."  
Faint shine took over the females orbs as he continued to stroke her and, yet again, she found it difficult to obtain the necessary oxygen. Moans passed through her lips, and her hands gripped the fabric of the bed sheets, un-used to the feeling that was overcoming her. She felt the damp fabric being pulled down her legs, his fingers being replaced by something larger and she tried to look down, but her Uncle grabbed her face, keeping it in place.  
"I said look at me."  
Yuki cried out as she felt an intrusion inside her, filling her body as her Uncle pushed himself inside her and the female had to bite her lip to stop her from closing her eyes.  
"Yuki.." His deep voice filled the room, and without bothering to wait for her to be ready, he pulled back out and slipped straight back in. "Does it hurt?"  
The teenager nodded, tears begining to collect in her eyes. "Yes, Rido- Sama."  
He moved again, leaving only the tip of his manhood inside, feeling her wince at the movement. "Tell me you love me."  
"I love you, Rido- Sama."  
The elder pushed in again, slower this time. "Again."  
"I love you, Rido- Sama."  
"Again."  
"I love you, Rido- Sama."  
He rolled over so she was sitting on top of him. "Move when you're ready." He brought her face down, kissing her in hopes that she would calm down.

Rido eventually began to feel movements against him, slow and hesitant at first, but with more speed as she grew more comfortable. Groans could be heard from both parties as the movements progressed, their kisses growing more passionate each time their lips met. The older mans hands went to his Niece's hips, helping her move faster on him as they got attacked by the feelings of bliss as a result of their actions.  
She came first, calling an incoherent phrase as she shook around him, collapsing her sweat soaked body on top of him as she came down from her high, her hair hiding her face as it fell around her and loud pants came from her slightly swolen lips. Rido fell soon later, his nails digging into her hips as he released inside her, burrying his wet face into the top of her head as he tried to control his breathing and his eye lids sagged in exhaustion.

Rido had to admit to himself that he was feeling guilty, an unfamiliar emotion for the Pureblood, as he held the girl in his arms. She never would have done this. He was very good at manipulating people, and he did it without a second thought, but there was something about Yuki that made him feel slightly low for resorting to those measures when he thought about it. Rido felt himself being utterly content listening to the sound of her un-even heart beats, and he wasn't sure what that meant. The Vampire wasn't used to being confussed and he hated not knowing what was going to happen, but he knew that if Yuki ever left his arms, it'd be too soon. With that thought in his mind, Rido found himself completely weak. He heard the girl yawn on top of him, but he had one more order before they slept.  
"Tell me you'll never leave me...Yuki."

* * *

**A/N:Okay, I feel terrible for making Yuki leave Kaname! But, I absolutely adore Rido! I've wanted to do something about him for a while now.**

**This little 'Lemon' is inspired by the wonderful 'QueenVamp' who helped with the idea for this story. Thank you, Hun! I hope that you liked this fic..well, I hope that you all liked it. **

**I need your opinions, should I leave this story as a one-shot? Or do it as a little series? I'm happy to do either of them, so let me know what you think. Please review and let me know if you liked this story, it will be highly appreciated.**

**Thank you,**  
**~Disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deceptions of the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mis-Matched eyes slowly slid open as bright light, coming from the setting sun, shined through the partly open curtains, causing the Male to recoil and bury his face into the warm breast of the body laying beside him. The quiet beating of a heart filled his ears and he reveled in it, enjoying the steady rhythm under him. Kuran Rido lifted his head up, squinting in the light so he could stare at the girls face and the bedding fell around him as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, the silk fabric brushing against his naked torso.

The wood of the bed frame made the perfect shield for the teenagers small face, protecting her from the harsh light and her lips were slightly parted, allowing small gusts of air to pass through them. He raised his pale hand to lightly brush her hair from her face, causing the girl to stir under his touch.

"Kaname...Senpai." She whispered in her sleep as she settled back then, snuggling the side of her face into the pillow beneath her.

Rido's teeth gritted together in anger at the sound, his knuckles straining against the skin of his hands as they gripped the fabric of the bedding. The thought of her dreaming about that wretched brother of hers annoyed the elder to no end and, whilst he wasn't exactly sure why, he felt the irresistible urge to do something about it.

He felt the warm rays of the sun against his bare skin as he adjusted himself again, the covers slipping down to rest at his lower back as he lifted one of his legs up to sling it over her small hips and position himself to straddle her waist. He felt her shift under him under the sudden weight, but her eyes remained closed in her slumber and his eyes stared down at her exposed body, watching as the light played patterns on her skin before going up to gaze at her peaceful face. Without adverting his eyes he lowered his head and pressed a single kiss to the skin between her breasts, amused as he saw her eye lids flutter open instantly.

Yuki stared down at her Uncle, her eyes wide as she took in his position over her and his mischievous smirk that played at the corner of his lips and her voice came out as a stuttered mumble. "R-Rido- Sama?!"

"Good morning, Yuki." He purred seductively as he rested his chin on her body, holding her innocent gaze. "Did you have a good dream?"

Rido had to bite back a growl as she nodded her head and he felt her body move as she swallowed roughly, as if trying to silently clear a lump in her throat. His fingers trailed down her stomach at an excruciatingly slow pace and he saw her eyes roll back into her head slightly as his other hand went to stroke the silky strands of her long hair that pooled around her head like a halo.

_'Fitting' _The elder Pureblood thought as he watched her pink tongue exit her mouth to moisten her previously parched lips. Her innocent gaze left him in awe again as his talented fingers teased with the skin at her waist just above where he sat and he heard her breathing hitch as he moved himself again, straightening his legs out and leaning on his elbow to have better access to her small body.

"Tell me what you dreamed about, Yuki." He ordered, running his long index finger up and down her stomach slowly.

"I-I was dreaming of Kaname- Onii-Sa-Ahh!"

The last part of the girls reply turned into a breathless moan as her Uncle lowered his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth and kiss it gently, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin there as he heart beat stuttered in response to his actions. His tongue slipped out between his lips, sliding over her perked nipple with slow movements and his voice was slightly muffled by her chest, but Yuki's recently heightened hearing picked it up with ease.

"Why was you dreaming about _him?_ You're here with _me._"

"Be-because I love Kaname- Senpai."

A strangled gasp passed through her as Rido bit down on her breast, his eager tongue lapping up the drops of blood that flowed from the wound, causing Yuki to grip the silk sheets under her and she groaned, embracing the pleasure- pain that shot through abdomen. Small beads of perspiration formed on her forehead, her skin heating up and her eyes clamped shut.

She choked on the oxygen she inhaled as she felt pressure against her mouth, and the scent of it indicated it was Rido's hand. Her moan was silenced as she felt his other hand crawling along her upper leg, his fingers kneading the skin at her thigh and her stomach tightened, another moan being blocked as her mind was thrown back to their activities from the previous night.

Rido took pride in the way she squirmed under him, causing his fingers to brush over her womanhood and coat them in the wetness that fell down her legs and he smirked at her impatience, watching her face twist in pleasure and frustration as she tightened her thighs around his arm, forcing him to touch her most intimate place like he had already intended to do so. Yuki's chest heaved with each struggled breath she took, the oxygen barely skimming her lips through the tiny gaps his fingers made and she instinctively lifted her hips from the bed, raising them up high enough to cause the tip of his middle digit to enter her, wordlessly begging her Uncle to search more of her body. A request that he quite happily accepted.

Her teeth bit down upon her lower lip as his finger fully entered her and the feeling of him stroking her inner walls as he moved his finger in almost harsh movements caused the teenagers legs to clutch his arm tighter, a moan being refused exit from her lips as her hands went up to grip at his broad shoulders, damping his skin with the sweat that ran freely down her entire body.

Yuki's skin was flushed, her body jerking towards her Uncle as his arm rhythmically danced between her legs, two of his fingers thrusting inside of her as his other hand slid from her mouth, brushing over her throat in sensual touches and allowing the sounds of her gasps and moans fill the room as his hand skimmed over her breasts, taking it in turns to play with each one, squeezing and fondling the sensitive nipple whilst making her back arch into his touch. Her hands held onto him tighter and tighter as his actions continued, feeling the fire of her own arousal run through her, leaving behind a destructive path of pleasure as it built up within her and she got lost in the feeling, her mind turning blank as she cried out, her body twitching restlessly around his fingers as she felt them being pulled out, interrupting her much needed release and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers, her eyes snapping open to the sound of laughter as her body fell back to bed, feeling the vibrations under her at the movement. She met her Uncles eyes, watching the different colored orbs dance as he took in her form that shivered beneath him. He watched with a delighted expression as her lips trembled, the salt water running down her face and neck and her lust- filled eyes staring up at him with a confused expression, her voice coming out breathless and shaky.

"W-hy did you stop?"

He leaned down towards her face, their lips an inch away and he slid his tongue out, letting it lightly caress her parted lips for a moment before pulling away, pushing himself off her completely and climbing up from the bed, letting another chuckle rumble through his chest as he reached for his pants that were discarded from the night before, sliding them on with quick and graceful movements as Yuki watched him from behind, her mouth hanging open in quiet fury.

"I'm sure that you won't be dreaming of that _brother _of yours again will you now, Yuki? Or I may just have to punish you again...you don't want that do you?" He asked sarcastically, his humor apparent in his tone.

"Rido...Sama..?"

The Elder walked away from the girl, stopping only when he reached the door that was still open, and he welcomed the breeze from the hallway that cooled his heated skin, and his voice went back to his normal demanding tone, though he couldn't help the laugh that still passed through him as he spoke.

"Wait here. I will get a maid to bring you some fresh clothing. I suggest you take a shower; you smell strongly of sex."

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I am really sorry that this chapter is half the length of the last one; It was originaly a lot longer...but I lost the written version before I got chance to type it up. ^^" So, alas, you're stuck with this. I am sorry, but I hope that you still liked it! I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who reviewed/ favourited this story so far. It never ceases to amaze me just how wonderfully supportive you all are. So thank you!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Should I re-do this chapter and give you something different? I'm not sure what you'll think...so please, let me know! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Deceptions of the heart- Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight ****© Matsuri Hino**

* * *

"Ahh," Yuki felt her back arch up from the bed, the slight creaking of the frame fighting the barrier into her thoughts.

Slim fingers searched the insides of her body thoroughly, nails brushing her inner walls almost harshly- but the occasional, sharp pains just seemed to add to the pleasure. Her quickening breaths were shockingly loud in her ears as her hips inclined themselves upwards, giving the intruding digits freer access to her most intimate parts.

The young Pureblood attempted to reenact the motions played out by her Uncle just moments before his cruel departure, but she was left almost disappointed. No matter how she shifted her weight over the body- hugging mattress, or how she held her arm, she couldn't seem to hit the perfect spot within herself, fingers too short and her own touch bland compared to the overwhelming and dominating feelings she felt when it was Rido's caresses between her thighs. She found herself climbing to the height of pleasure, feeling the recently founded climax arriving, but that was it. There was nothing else. Just the journey to the peak but no effective release to sooth her burning arousal.

She could feel the sexual frustration heighten, causing her to slip another finger in to accompany the original one in an attempt to drive herself over the edge and then another, trying to use them as a replacement for the thickness she missed so much.

_Mismatched eyes._ A stroke of herself followed by another at the vision of _brown- red hair clamped together in sweat framing a perfectly shaped face. A long, toned and muscled body._ A quiet, almost inaudible whimper. _Strong thighs, doing nothing to hide the proudly erect hardness between them._

**Knock knock knock.**

"Yuki- Sama? M-may I come in? Rido- Sama requested that I send you up some new clothes and run you a bath."

* * *

A silent '_oh_' of understanding slipped through the older Kuran's lips as the female yelped in surprise, instinctively jumping backwards and, after her uncoordinated feet slipped on the quickly wetting floor, fell back in to the strong expanses of Rido's chest. The bare skin of her back brushed smoothly over his own flesh, causing him to swiftly raise his muscular arms and catch her by the waist, circling them around her as his hands purchased the skin there almost roughly in an attempt to steady her.

He ignored the shivers that ran through him, his hand leaving her waist -whilst his arm remained hooked around her to keep her pressed up against him- to cross the small space between them and the shower's temperature dial. He had well adjusted to the feel of the cold water hitting him, the icy showers often needed over the previous days since they had arrived at the hidden mansion, most often after watching her sleep. Watching her toss and turn in the confines of the silky bedsheets, whimpering his name seductively in her slumber, smelling the scent of her arousal even in her unconscious state and he would deliberate between waking her up, making her submit once again to him and fix the issue that sprung to life between his hard thighs and leaving her to her obviously sweet dreams.

He would crouch over her, his lips just a breath away from making contact with hers before he would sigh, the lashes of her closed red-brown eyes dancing in the sudden, forceful gust of wind before heaving himself back up reluctantly, allowing himself one more moment to take in her dreamy form with an almost content smile upon his features. '_At least she's dreaming of me now_,' He'd think to himself before making his way towards the bathroom, heading to the now permanently cold shower cubicle to take care of his excited, and soon to be disappointed, manhood.

He should have known however what her reaction would be. Purebloods, by nature, had strikingly heightened senses, and that was included with temperature. Whilst the water currently trickling from the dual shower-head in quick bursts of moisture would be cold to a human, it was nothing compared to how it would feel over a Purebloods sensitive skin.

With a pale hand curling over a sparkling silver dial and a sharp turn of a wrist, the male succeeded in turning up the temperature, filling the enclosed -but still large- cubicle with a aura of heat and enveloping the couple in a cloud of steam.

He encouraged the small female forwards by pressing himself against her, causing the girl to take a sudden step forward in order to keep herself upright and causing the quickly descending droplets of water to soak her almost instantly, giving her a very welcomed coat of warmth and Rido could almost hear the way her eye lids slipped down with her contentment from the scalding heat both from the shower, and from the warm body that was still pressed up against her. The glass walls of the shower were soon fogged up from the steam, making it almost impossible to see what was happening inside. The occasional, small view of flesh was visible when the drops of water bounced off the couple still skin, sliding down the glass and causing a tear shaped trail of visibility from the outside. Until it was quickly fogged back up again.

The males hand momentarily hesitated at the dial, wondering if it was now too hot for the sensitive teenager, but after seeing no sign of her being in any way uncomfortable, he let his hand fall from it and instead used it to snugly pull her that little bit tighter against him.

The feeling of having her so near, closed up in such a space brought that small, familiar smirk to the characteristics of his face and the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine made him relieved to have already been freed from any confinement to the lower part of his anatomy.

He remembered leaving her hanging some nights ago. Deserting her body when she was in the throws of pleasure from the ministrations of his talented hands. Her damp, flushed skin and the sounds of her breathless moans seemed to be a never-ending train of memories in his mind since, replying in full detail.

He had refused to touch her in such a way since, just a stolen kiss here and there, a bold rub of their skins on occasion. Waiting for her to get drunk off his presence and willing to let him do anything to her before pulling away. Prolonging her punishment.

She sighed in approval when his hands ran over the mounds of her breasts, instantly submitting herself to him- her knees already shaking with just a single touch. It felt too long since he allowed himself the indulgence in just feeling her heart beat against his hand, the quickening beat acting as a intoxicating drug to him. His lips found the skin of her shoulder, kissing it gently and running his tongue over the wet skin and reveling in the moan that came from the simple touches. He knew she could feel the evidence of his lust against her back, his desire apparent in the way his hands roamed over her breasts, down her stomach and lower, teasing the tops of her thighs that made him shake along with her shudder.

She was spun around abruptly when she allowed herself to push up tighter against him, being sure to brush herself over his erect manhood and she found herself harshly colliding with the shower wall.

The cracking of the black and white tiles and the breathless girl's face contorting in pain slightly gave away the strength of the impact but, before she could complain, her lips were covered by something warm and she lost the will to say anything. Just moaning helplessly as she wondered if this was just another dream. The female wouldn't dare speak of her hurt feelings over his past invasive maneuvers, or of her worry when he would suddenly pull away from her whenever they got close. For she was worried he would speak her conclusions to her. Tell her she wasn't good enough and banish her from his sight like a disposable slave.

His kiss alighted her insides, rendering her oblivious to anything but the scorching heat coming from three places near. One above, another in front and alas, one inside and she couldn't help herself, she didn't know when he was going to pull away again, so she reached up and claimed his hair between her hands, stepping up on her tip-toes and pressing her lips to his in a ferocious manner that shocked them both but she still managed to speak around the passionate kiss.

"Rido- Sama..Love me?"

* * *

**A/N: That's right! I am not dead... yet. To all of my loyal fans and followers, I cannot stress how sorry I am about the time between my updates and the length of the chapters. Things are just really that hectic. I am hoping to have everything sorted out and be back to a decent schedule in the next 2-3 weeks, so please don't give up on me yet! I'm not going to be at home for a while, I've only just came home for an hour to post this, so I apologize if there's any typos/grammar mistakes. I didn't rush the chapter, but I did with the editing of it.**

**This story is intended for the wonderful 'QueenVamp' as she is completely epic. Love you! (In the biggest friendly way of course :D) But I do hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, they are very much appreciated and they really do help inspire me to write. Writers live on reviews, it gives us the motivation and that's why it's important to let them know what you think. This goes to every writer. Professional or aspiring.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Deceptions of the heart- Chapter 4**

******Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

When she was asleep, she held an even more uncanny resemblance to Juuri. The pool of her that surrounded her like a halo made Rido remember how angelic his sister looked in her sleep. Her lips were open ever so slightly and the Kuran male could hear the quiet intakes of breath that she took. It sadden him to come to the realization that the biggest difference between the sleeping girl and her mother is that Yuki was breathing. Each gasp of oxygen that entered her mouth made Rido remember that his beloved Juri would never breath again. His sister was dead as a result of his actions and the only real thing that existed of her was the person that was currently in a deep slumber beside him. Despite the lids that covered them, Rido could still see the soft, beautifully coloured eyes that looked up at him. Looking into Yuki's eyes had the same effect on him that her mother's did many years ago.

When they growing up, Juri's eyes used to look up at him and fill him with such intense emotions of love and longing and he could see the adoration that his younger sibling had for him. But this adoration was obviously not enough as he could see the same emotions that he had for her in her eyes when she looked at another. His own brother. There was a time when Juri loved Rido, but this could not compare to the fact that she was always in love with Haruka. It did not matter how hard her tried to gain Juri's romantic affections, that special place in her heart was reserved only for Haruka. Overridden with jealousy at this fact, and to spite his brother for gaining the love that was meant to belong to him, Rido refused to allow his and Juri's arranged engagement to be broken despite her requests for him to do so. Fed up with having to watch her want to be with him, he eventually forbid Juri from seeing her other brother with the exception of essential family functions.

When watching Yuki sleep, she reminded him so much of the girl he grew up with, the woman he loved and the part of him that he lost. Whilst observing the striking similarities that Yuki shared with her mother, Rido could not fight the inevitable. He began to reminisce the happenings of many years ago which led him to his current position with this girl.

* * *

_Stepping out of the heated car, the brisk air of winter had a more intense impact on the exposed skin of the eldest son of Kuran which he quickly remedied by pulling the collar of his coat tighter against in neck in preparation for the short walk up the driveway to the house that he shared with his beloved sister and fiancée._

_As he approached the door, his thoughts wandered to the pleasant few moments that he shared with Jurri before he left on his necessary business trip with the Council. He wondered if she was still wearing that modest, yet teasing, dress that hugged her body in all the right places that she had donned to see him out, or whether she had already gotten dressed for bed. After all, he was surprising the female by coming home early, just as the soon was beginning to rise, rather than being away for his usual whole day. He couldn't bear to stay away for any longer than absolutely necessary after the way things were left between the couple earlier that evening. He remembered being pleasantly surprised at the fact that she had made such an effort into her appearance and rushed down the stairs at the sound of the door opening to see him out. He couldn't forget the strong whiff of her rose scented perfume that tantalised his nostrils when she leaned up to kiss him on the sheek and wish him a safe journey. It was that particular moment that gave him hope that he could still make things right with Jurri. Hope that they could still be happy together after the nonsense with Haruka.  
"I thought you had already left," she breathed as she set herself back down and he did not miss the flash of disappointment in her eyes at the sight of him getting ready to leave.  
Rido smiled at his younger sibling, reaching his hand out to cup her cheek and his thumb to stoke the soft skin there, "I won't be any longer than I have to be, my dear Jurri,"_

_He ensured that he kept his promise to her, insisting that his chauffeur drove him home just as soon as his meeting was over despite the impending sunrise and his usual tradition of sleeping the day away in one of the many guest suites at the Council's headquarters. He was desperate to get back to his Jurri as soon as possible and this desperation fuelled him to walk faster, but to open the door as quietly as possible in order to fully surprise his sister with his premature return. When he opened the front door, however, he felt his heart drop. _

_As soon as he walked through the door, his eyes automatically centred onto the foreign object- the thing the was not supposed to be there. Hanging on the coat rack, where _his _coat was supposed to sit was another's. He knew exactly who this coat belonged to, could smell his scent drifting towards him from the thick fabric. His previous feelings of tenderness fell away as he took steps inside the house, not bothering to close the door behind him. He couldn't feel the chill from the wind anymore anyway, and he did not want to risk alerting the occupants of the house of his arrival. He felt his body shake with anger at the idea of being required to sneak around his own house, his hands clenching into fists as he walked straight towards the stairs, instinctively knowing where he would find the two individuals he was looking for. He froze in place, however, when he heard an unmistakable noise as he entered the corridor leading to Juuri's bedroom. A noise he had always longed to hear was tainted with the fact that he was not causing it. A loud moan coming from the mouth of the woman that he held more dearly than anything in his life. His fists tightened even more at the sound of another moan and he had to fight against himself not to growl out loud at the fact that this moan was a name. A name that did not belong to _him_. As he came closer to the door of Jurri's bedroom, he internally hoped that he had fallen asleep at the Council's headquarters, that this was just another one of his bad dreams. That he would wake up, go home, and find Jurri waiting for _him. _The noises coming from her should be reserved only for _him. _She was _his. _As if to contradict his thoughts, he heard it again, louder, more legible this time and he lost any form of self-control that he had left.  
"Oh... Haruka!"_

_He threw the door open, and immediately wish he hadn't. The image he saw then was the catalyst of his modern-day insanity and lit the spark of the indescribable rage inside of him. A fire that would burn for many, many years to come. _His _Jurri, his beloved fiancee, lying on her back with her wildly thrown around her. Her completely naked body shining under the soft lights as a result of the thin sheet of sweat that layered over her. Her face contorted in an expression of pleasure and her back arched slightly away from the mattress she lay on. Her lips were parted as she gasped and her fingers tightened their hold on the sheets beneath her. It was a sight he had always longed to see, but not from a spectator's point of view. The rest of the image made him feel sick to his stomach and his heart to feel as though as somebody had just ripped it from his body. Leaning over his naked sister, was his equally naked brother. His skin was also covered with sweat, and he could see the male's muscles tense as he grinded up against the person below him, his own lips letting out gasps of pleasure._

_He wasn't sure if it was the scene he had just walked in on, or the foolish hopes that he had held of today, but Rido was stunned for the first time in his life. In that one moment, he could feel every last piece of sanity that he had leave him, and he couldn't help but to laugh at his own stupidity of allowing such a thing happening under his own nose. His broken laugh alerted the other two siblings of Rido's arrival, and they were quick to separate from each other. In a useless attempt to cover herself, Jurri grabbed the closet item of clothing to throw over herself. It didn't help, all Rido could see was the two of them together and he could feel his eyes burning as a result. _

_As if to rub it in his fact, both of them stammered his name exactly in sync, his deep voice perfectly matching her gentle one and Rido lost it. He no longer contained any of the self-control or restraint that he once had and he couldn't help himself. He lunged at his nude brother, both his fists and fangs ready to cause as much damage to the other as possible. _

* * *

A sleepy groan from Yuki, as she stirred in her sleep, snapped Rido back to the current day and his eyes watched every movement that she made. She moved over onto her back, her hair lying around her and exposing her face. Without really noticing what he was doing, his hand reached up to her face, cupping her cheeking and using his thumb to stroke it.  
"Oh, Jurri.." he spoke only to himself, "Why?"

* * *

**A/N- **It's been a long time, but another installment is finally here. I have planned out the next few chapters already, so there won't be **as **long as a gap between updates. I'm also going to attempt at making the next chapters longer. By doing so, I should have this story all wrapped up and completed within the next 9 updates.

Please let me know what you think, any input that you make is greatly appreciated and considered and I love to know what you think. Thank you very much.


End file.
